ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ransom of Greenspud
In The Ransom of Greenspud, three ghosts enter the Firehouse intent on releasing their ghostly leader, Spiderlegs from the Containment Unit. They kidnap Slimer, taking him to their hideout to barter with the Ghostbusters.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Louis Tully Grub, Larvy, and Mopes Nine Eared Ghost Spiderlegs Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Moon Man Equipment Containment Unit Ecto-1 Tobin's Spirit Guide Ecto-2 Helmet Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Firehouse Spiderlegs' Pad WWOW Radio Plot Slimer messed around with the Firehouse's photo copier. Louis arrived with a stack of tax forms he needed to copy and mail by 5 pm. He decided to go to the copy store and left Slimer on his own. From the alley, three ghosts named Grub, Larvy, and Mopes entered the Firehouse and descended to the basement. The lead ghost ordered a captive near the Containment Unit's port hole to bring them Spiderlegs, their boss. Grub, Larvy, and Mopes went to work on trying to release her from the unit. Their attempts triggered an alarm. Slimer threw down his oversized sub sandwich in the kitchen and flew down to investigate. The unit was about to go critical but Slimer remembered what to do and hit the reset button. Grub, Larvy, and Mopes grabbed Slimer and demanded he open the unit. Slimer refused to comply. Upstairs, Louis returned and called out for Slimer. Grub, Larvy, and Mopes left the Firehouse with Slimer and returned to their hideout. Slimer tried to escape but soon learned the walls were ghost proof. Back at the Firehouse, Louis found a ransom note just as the Ghostbusters returned from a case. They had until midnight to release Spiderlegs then signal the kidnappers by requesting a certain song on the Moon Man's radio show. As Peter commented on the stupidity of the ransom, Slimer complained he was hungry. The lead ghost went off to listen to the Moon Man and left the other two to watch Slimer. Slimer quickly manipulated them into feeding him... the entire contents of the refrigerator. Slimer then got the ghosts to play Tag with him. At the Firehouse, the guys pulled up the file on Spiderlegs. Egon mused all they had to do was find the frequency Slimer's ectoplasm resonated then locate him with sound waves. Louis remembered Slimer left slime all over the copier. In the lab, they isolated the correct frequency and recorded it on a tape. They hurried to the Moon Man's show and requested the song and had their tape played at the same time. Slimer heard the frequency on the ultrasonic range and began to resonate out of control, trashing the hideout. Peter and Winston, aboard Ecto-2, spotted a ruckus at only one building in the Washington Square area. They radioed Egon and Ray who departed WWOW Radio in Ecto-1. Peter and Winston landed on the roof and forced the panicking ghosts back inside. Ray and Egon pulled up to the hideout and almost shot the ghosts. The ghosts, even more panicked, tried to find a hiding place. Slimer helped out and pointed to the hot tub. The Ghostbusters blasted their way in and greeted Slimer. Slimer clued them in on the ghosts and set the hot tub to "Puree" Peter handed a Ghost Trap to Slimer and let him capture Grub, Larvy, and Mopes. They returned home to the Firehouse. After Slimer kissed Louis, Grub, Larvy, and Mopes were deposited into the Containment Unit. Spiderlegs was not pleased and chased after her henchmen angrily. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 17 and 19, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989). **Dave Coulier and Rodger Bumpass recorded on July 17, 1989. **Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, and Buster Jones recorded on July 19, 1989. *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *This episodes title is a play on "The Ransom of Red Chief," a short story by O. Henry. *This is the first episode of The Real Ghostbusters to feature the Containment Unit's "port hole", which was first introduced in the Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze." This is the first of many elements introduced in the Slimer! episodes to be integrated into the mainstream episodes. *Grub, Larvy, and Mopes appear to be based on the Three Stooges. *On Spiderlegs' file, her name is misspelled as "Spiderless" *Peter compares the slime experiment to a lava lamp.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:47-19:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I presume we're standing here reinventing the lava lamp for a very good reason?" *The "Who You Gonna Call?" motto is said by the henchmen and Slimer in this episode. *The song played to tip off the henchmen is "The Twist" *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheRansomOfGreenspud01.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud02.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud03.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud04.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud05.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud06.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud07.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud08.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud09.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud10.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud11.jpg TheRansomOfGreenspud12.jpg Collages and Edits SpiderlegsinTheRansomofGreenspudepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpiderlegspadinTheRansomofGreenspudepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpiderlegspadinTheRansomofGreenspudepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SoundtestinTheRansomofGreenspudepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpiderlegspadinTheRansomofGreenspudepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode